January 1st
Important Events of January 1st: * 153 Roman consuls begin their year in office. * 45 The Julian calendar takes effect for the first time. * 1 Origin of Christian Era * 69 Roman garrison of Mainz uprising * 89 Gov Lucius Antonius Saturninus of Germany becomes emperor of Rome * 313 Start of Roman (Pontifical) Indiction * 404 Last gladiator competition in Rome * 630 The Prophet Muhammad sets out toward Mecca with the army that captures it bloodlessly. * 722 Hofmeier Charles Martel flees from bishop Willibrord * 990 Russia adopts Julian calendar * 1259 Michael VIII Palaiologos is proclaimed co-emperor of the Empire of Nicaea with his ward John IV Laskaris. * 1430 Jews of Sicily are no longer required to attend conversionist services * 1438 Albrecht II von Habsburg becomes king of Hungary * 1494 Juw Dekama elected potentate of Frisia * 1502 Portuguese navigators discover Rio de Janeiro * 1504 King Louis XII loses last bulwark in Naples, Caeta * 1515 Francis, Duke of Angouleme succeeds King Louis XII as Francis I of France * 1515 Jews are expelled from Laibach Austria * 1527 Croatian nobles elect Ferdinand I of Austria as king of Croatia in the Parliament on Cetin. * 1573 Geuzen sets fire to Woudrichem * 1583 1st day of the Gregorian calendar in Holland & Flanders * 1600 Scotland begins its numbered year on January 1 instead of 25 March. Birthdays * 766 Ali al-Rida, Shia Imam (d. 818) * 1431 Alexander VI Borgia, Spanish/Italian pope (1492-1503) * 1449 Lorenzo de 'Medici (The Magnificent), Florentine statesman (d. 1492) * 1467 Sigismund I, the old, king of Poland * 1484 Huldrych Zwingli, Swiss Protestant leader (d. 1531) * 1504 Caspar Cruciger, German church reformer * 1511 Henry, Duke of Cornwall (d. 1511) * 1516 Margaret Leijonhufvud, Queen of Gustav I of Sweden (d. 1551) * 1520 Franciscus Balduinus, Baudouin, lawyer * 1557 István Bocskay, Prince of Transylvania (d. 1606) * 1600 Friedrich Spanheim, Dutch theologian (d. 1649) * 1614 John Wilkins, English Bishop of Chester (d. 1672) * 1618 Bartolomé Esteban Murillo, Spain, Baroque artist baptized * 1622 Isaac Sweers, Dutch Admiral/general/Civil rights activist * 1628 Christoph Bernhard, German composer * 1638 Antoinette du Ligier de la Guard Deshoulieres, French poet/playwright * 1638 Emperor Go-Sai of Japan (d. 1685) * 1648 Elkanah Settle, English writer (d. 1724) * 1652 Johann Krieger, composer * 1655 Christian Thomasius, German jurist (d. 1728) * 1684 Arnold Drakenborch, Dutch classical scholar (d. 1748) * 1697 Johann Pfeiffer, composer * 1704 Soame Jenyns, English writer (d. 1787) * 1709 Johann H H Butz, German/Dutch organ builder * 1711 Franz Freiherr von der Trenck, Austrian soldier (d. 1749) * 1714 Kristijonas Donelaitis, Lutheran pastor, Lithuanian poet (The Seas) * 1723 Christian Friedrich Gregor, composer * 1729 Edmund Burke, British author (Philosophy & Inquiry) 12 * 1734 John F E Acton, cruel premier of Naples Notes -January 1st is also New Years Day, marking the beginning of a new year. Category:Dates in January